se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jiang Zemin/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Jiang Zemin - Roman Herzog.jpg| Mit militärischen Ehren wird Bundespräsident Roman Herzog (M) am 19. November 1996) in der Großen Halle des Volkes in Peking von Chinas Staaspräsident Jiang Zemin (l) offiziell begrüßt. Foto: diverse Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Politiker, SPD, DBundespräsidentmit Jiang Zemin, Staatspräsident von China (l) bei dessen Besuch in Deutschland. Getty Helmut Schmidt - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Helmut und Jiang Zemin, 1993. Quelle: german.china.org.cn Helmut Kohl - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Helmut Kohl, on the left, and Jiang Zemin © AP Gerhard Schröder - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Mr Schröder met the Chinese President Jiang Zemin. BBC Francia * Ver Jiang Zemin - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Jiang Zemin se encuentra con el ex presidente francés Dustan. Xihuanet François Mitterrand - Jiang Zemin.jpg| President Jiang Zemin and French President Mitterrand exchanged gifts at Hôtel de Marigny on Sept 9, 1984. China Daily Information Jacques Chirac - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Visite du président franÇais Jacques Chirac en Chine en mai 1997. China Central Television Países Bajos * Ver Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) meets with visiting Netherlands Prime Minister Wim Kok (R) at the leaders' compound, Zhongnanhai June 15. Kok, on a seven-day official visit, is accompanied by an economic delegation in a bid to increase ties between the two countries. By POOL New / Reuters Europa del Sur España * Ver Jiang Zemin - Juan Carlos I.jpg| A leader's conduct, which once provoked embarrassment, is recalled by many Chinese today as endearingly idiosyncratic. Jiang Zemin, then the Chinese president, touching up his hair as King Juan Carlos of Spain looked on at a reception in Madrid in June 1996.Credit Dominique Faget/Agence France-Presse Jiang Zemin - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar, junto a Jiang Zemin, en su visita a China de junio de 2000, en la foto (de José Huesca. EFE) que ilustró la portada de La Vanguardia. Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) smiles as he shakes hands with Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro as he arrives at Qurinale's presidential palace in Rome March 22. Jiang Zemin, the first Chinese President to visit Italy in 12 years, flew to Rome to begin the official part of his trip after spending a day sighttseeing in the lagoon city of Venice.PC/JRE Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| President Jiang Zemin Meets Visiting Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato. People's Republic of China Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) greets European Commission President Romano Prodi ® Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin accidently tugs the arm of his Finnish counterpart Martti Ahtisaari prior to talks at the Zhongnanhai leadership compound in Beijing Monday September 22, 1997. Ahtisaari is on a six-hour stopover visit to Beijing on his way to Japan. REUTERS/Michael Fiala/Pool Jiang Zemin - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Finland Tarja Halonen and President Jiang Zemin of China at a welcoming dinner at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. Photo: The Office of the President of the Republic Esko Aho - Sin imagen.jpg| 10.4.1994 3:00. BEIJING - El presidente Martti Ahtisaari recibió una invitación para visitar China el sábado. La invitación fue presentada por el presidente del partido chino y el presidente Jiang Zemin cuando se reunió con el primer ministro Esko Aho en Beijing. hs.fi Jiang Zemin - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen of Finland are in Beijing for China-EU summit talks. AP Archivo Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin held a return banquet October 21 evening at the Chinese Embassy in London in honor of British Queen Elizabeth II. people.cn Jiang Zemin - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Former Chinese leader Jiang Zemin and Margaret Thatcher (File Photo China News) John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| JOHN MAJOR & JIANG ZEMIN GB PM & GS OF CHINA COMMUNIST 12 September 1991 CHINA Jiang Zemin - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Jiang Zemin pose for pictures outside the prime minister's official residence at 10 Downing Street. BBC Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Jiang Zemin Holds Informal Meeting with Yeltsin. People's Daily Online Jiang Zemin - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Jiang Zemin, President of the People's Republic of China July 18, 2000 10:50 Beijing Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| President Jiang Zemin Met with Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma. People's Republic of China URSS * Ver Jiang Zemin - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Photo shows Jiang Zemin and Gorbachev at the signing ceremony of the Boundary Agreement of the Eastern Sector between the P.R.C. and the U.S.S.R. in Kremlin. people.com.cn Fuentes Categoría:Jiang Zemin